<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crush (Chinese version/Kiinalainen versio) by Virva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602408">Crush (Chinese version/Kiinalainen versio)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virva/pseuds/Virva'>Virva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virva/pseuds/Virva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我假装早已忘记整个故事，但是自欺欺人注定失败。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我是在祠堂边捡到雅美的。那天是宇智波每年例行的参拜仪式，我也牵着哥哥的手踏出了家门。鼬平时总是很忙，但是参拜日这天从来不会缺席，他对族里总有一种责任感，父亲也很为他感到骄傲。清晨整个祠堂笼罩在薄雾中，那时候5岁的我还盘算着怎么能撒娇让哥哥陪自己练手里剑，然后我就看到了还在襁褓之中的雅美。她睡得很香，睫毛长长，我伸手戳了戳她的脸，她一张嘴就开始哇哇大哭，我只好先弯腰把她抱起来。我从来没抱过小婴儿，手足无措的我拍了拍她，她在我怀里慢慢安静下来，睁着大眼睛看我。旁边的哥哥也有点懵，还没等他作出反应，父亲和母亲也到了。谁也不知道她到底怎么出现在这里，而参拜仪式很快就要开始，棕发棕眼的雅美明显没有宇智波血统，父亲想让我把她留在门外，没想到雅美好像能听懂他的话一般，抓住我衣袖不肯放手。“倒是个长相精致的孩子，这点很像宇智波家的人呢”母亲也笑眯眯地劝说。仪式是由父亲主持的，在族人的催促下父亲只好妥协，同意我把美雅带进去。父亲站在高高的祭台上，第一排是母亲和哥哥，我站在后面，怀里的雅美很乖，抓着我一根手指不哭也不闹。人群散去我才抱着她去找父亲，就在那时旁边的家族石碑突然发亮，我感到一股非常熟悉的查克拉，还没等我仔细想，它就在雅美的肩膀处凝成一个团扇状的族徽印迹。父亲和哥哥都试图看出点什么，但是无论注入查克拉还是用写轮眼观察，石碑都没有任何端倪。“既然有了族徽，那就是宇智波家的人了”父亲最后这样说道。母亲很是高兴，问我们要起什么名字好，最后我说，叫雅美吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我最早学会说的词是“哥哥”，在我心里佐助是全世界最好看的人。第一次知道自己的身世时我两岁，宇智波别的女孩子不愿意带我玩，“你们看她的头发和眼睛”，为首的杏奈大声说，“她不是宇智波的哦，听说是被捡到的孤儿”。回家后我问哥哥和美琴妈妈什么是孤儿，美琴妈妈正在做家务，她放下手中的活过来跟我讲话，阳光打在玄关处，她黑发有圈浅浅的光晕，然后她捧着我的脸说雅美不是孤儿。哥哥看着我没说话，直接跑出了门，后来我才知道他去了杏奈家。那天晚上我们在院子里看星星，他跟我说没关系，明天她们就会来找我玩。我躺在哥哥怀里想，只要有哥哥在，我就什么都不在乎。那时候我每天最大的任务就是去路边采花，再跑回来插到哥哥书包上，他走路时书包上的花随着脚步一颤一颤，我站在门口用力挥手跟他道别。我还没到能去学校的年龄，但是已经学会了很多东西，就连隔壁街卖三色丸子的漂亮姐姐也夸我聪明，“真不愧是天才一族宇智波呢”她边说边把打包好的丸子递给我。但我不是真正的宇智波，我有点难过地想，不管多少人夸我聪明可爱，我永远也没办法变成黑发黑眼的宇智波。春去秋来，我掉了两颗牙，被大家笑了半天。我气得想跺脚，但是哥哥笑起来可真好看。族里气氛突然有些紧张，美琴妈妈有时面带愁容，鼬总是不回家，偶尔回来身上也带着洗不掉的血腥味。他现在已经是暗部成员了，我和佐助都很崇拜他。饭桌上鼬也总会和父亲发生争执，墙上不知道什么时候插了一支苦无，原本画着族徽的地方已经开始龟裂，露出深深浅浅的纹路。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我以为那天是我最大的噩梦。初夏夜晚，整个村子都很安静，还有那么几分温馨。再往后的记忆一片猩红，熟悉的人一个个倒下，最后是那双眼睛。这个场景我看了无数遍，直到崩溃。清醒过来是一周后，雅美趴在床边睡着了，毫无防备地露出一段脖颈，白皙又脆弱，隐隐能看到青色血管。我刚想起身，她立刻就被惊醒，有一瞬她看起来要哭了，但是她抿抿嘴，很快就跑去倒水，叫医生，一副熟练的样子。床头放着被削得七零八落的苹果，她回来时能看到手指上缠着绷带。我被告知鼬现在是S级叛忍，宇智波一族除了我和雅美全部被屠杀殆尽。雅美还是一脸懵懂，问她怎么回事也说不清楚，只说被一股力量送到了警卫部。她记不住回家的路，只好向巡逻队求助。她的手很小，紧紧抓着我一根手指，然后仰起脸看着我说，“哥哥，我想回家”。我没有家了。我最仰慕的哥哥亲手杀死了父母，而我的妹妹雅美只有两岁半，眼巴巴看着我说想回家。我们搬到了一间靠近主街的房间，雅美非常乖，不哭也不闹，会举着还在滴水的毛巾踮脚给我擦脸，也会大口吃我做得半生不熟的饭团。晚上她一定要缩在我怀里才能睡着，有时候她做梦会哭着喊哥哥，我只好亲亲她额头说我就在这里。有时候我们会回宇智波旧宅，屋外架着警戒线，几个月不打扫的房间满是灰尘。我和雅美一起躺着，好像下一秒父亲会推门进来，母亲还在准备晚餐，一切都没有发生。回过神来已经物是人非。这个秋天我就能去忍者学校了，我想，我需要变强，然后尽快复仇。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我又长了一岁。哥哥有时候会陪我练习手里剑，他最近越来越忙，接了不少任务。回来的时候也没忘记给我带东西，最新款的苦无，味道奇怪的特产，有次是任务配备的猫耳朵发夹。他不像以前那么阴郁，有次甚至提到“一个很麻烦的家伙”，我直觉那是他的朋友。后来我就碰到了那个来家里找哥哥的男孩子，金发蓝眼，脸上还有猫须胎记，他穿着一件橙色外套，眼睛亮亮地打招呼叫我小雅美，自我介绍他叫漩涡鸣人。然后气鼓鼓地看了一眼我哥，开始数落哥哥怎样在任务中大出风头，比如哥哥怎么用变身术啦，非要逞强去救他害的他很丢人啦等等，哥哥居然也没有不耐烦，他只是静静听着，然后抬眼说，笨蛋吊车尾。他们之间有种微妙的默契，好像有些东西是只有他们两个人独有的，我那瞬间甚至生出些隐秘的嫉妒。我们一起吃饭，哥哥做了番茄拉面，我做了兔子小饼干。天色渐晚，我问鸣人要不要回家，“太晚了家人会担心吧”我说，突然就想起以前晚回家美琴妈妈都是略显担忧又不忍责怪的样子。他那对清澈的蓝眼睛突然黯了黯，“我没有家人”，他说的很小声。我那时完全没有察觉到自己说了什么，哥哥突然说，“留下来一起过夜吧，鸣人。”。他好像有些惊讶，下意识说好，我开心的不得了，甚至大方地提出把小熊借给他一晚。晚上我睡在哥哥和鸣人中间，这样的话我们也算是家人了吧，我想。那晚我终于做了美梦，梦里我们一起出去野餐，看花火大会，他们牵着我的手，我们跑得那么快，能把一切都甩在身后。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There gonna be an English version and Finnish version after the end of Chinese version.<br/>Tulee olemaan englanninkielinen tai suomenkielinen versio.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>